the missed
by kiga
Summary: what if mikan had a little brother who was taken away when she was 7 years old and then one day they meet again? then mikan and her little brother are sent to another alice acdamy to train so she and her little brother can take natumes jobs first fan-fic
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY

What if mikan had a little brother who was taken away when she was 4 years old and they meet again? Then she and her little bro gets sent to another alice hotaru shows her tears for the first time.

MISSED

It was a regular day at gakuen alice. When narim sensei came in and said, "good morning my lovely students. Today we have a new student and his name is luka sakura." Everyone looked at mikan. But she was staring at the boy front of the class. Next thing the boy was running toward his sister. Mikan merely smiled. Her brother hugged her very tightly and started to cry. "Calm down luka its alright, shh its alright"mikan said soothingly. "Sister, sister I finally found you." Everyone was dumbstruck. "Luka what happened to grandma." Asked mikan. "She was murdered right in front of me and I couldn't do anything but use my alice to hide as she told me" luka cried. Mikan hugged her brother even tighter as tears of her own threatened to over power her. "Come on luka, lets go put up your things you're staying with me. I lost you once and its not going to happen again." Mikan said. "Kay." Luka said, "Were in the hell do you think your going sakura." Jino said. " To help my brother unpack his things." Mikan said dangerously calm. " I don't think so." Jino said Getting out his metal pole. Luka kicked him in his knee and said, "Leave my sis alone you big ugly dummy." A vein popped on jino's forehead and Jino said, "why you little brat." Just as the pole was about to touch luka mikan spinned her body around and landed a sold kick in jino's side and flung him into the wall. Mikan then took a defensive stance in front of her brother and said, "don't even try it unless you have a death wish" everyone's mouths touched the ground including natsume's. In mikan's eyes was nothing but anger. Her brother touched his sisters arm and said, "sis come on don't do it." Mikan just ignored him so he tried again "come on sis don't get your self into more trouble over me your record is bad enough already, please sis don't do it" after that mikan sighed in defeat and said, "alright I wont hurt him further but only because you asked me not to. Okay?" Luka smiled and mikans eyes became gentle again. After that mikan said, "i'll go to the principle after I get luka settled in have a nice day Jino sensei, don't move around to fast or you will fill more pain. And one more thing, be thankful to my brother. What I said earlier wasn't an idle threat don't mess with my brother or next time I wont hold back." Then mikan walked out of the classroom leaving everyone dumbfounded her little brother followed behind her but before he left the classroom he walked over to Jino sensei and said, " She's right, if I hadn't stopped her she would have beat you to a pulp. But you brought it on yourself so get up and stop being a wimp." Natsume chuckled. And ruka just stared at him. "Bye bye loser." Luka said. "Wait for me sis!"

NEXT MORNING

"Good morning everyone, good morning hotaru." Luka said "good morning luka where's mikan." Hotaru asked, "Oh, she's in the principles office you remember yesterday after she kicked Jino in the side she said she would go to the principles office to receive her punishment." "Oh, how much longer do you think it will last" hotaru asked "it should be over by now." Luka said. "Hello everyone and good morning." Mikan said as she ran to her seat. Next thing her brother was on her back hugging her tightly. "What happen sis, tell me what happened." Luka said. "You want to know what happened?"Mikan asked. "**YES**, yes I do and so does **EVERYONE** else." Luka said a little annoyed with his big sister. "Fine I told him what happened and next thing I know he is rolling on the floor laughing so hard he was crying and then I lost my temper and asked him what was so funny and then we discovered that I have a second alice he told me good job and told me that my second alice is just as rare as my nullification and its called the stealing alice and that if I wanted to take someone's alice away from them I could. And then he moved me the dangerous ability's class and dismissed me. That's it." Mikan finished. "Sis you're going to be in the same class as me?" luka asked. "Yes I am" Mikan said then luka said, "yo, you manga reading bum what do you think about my sis being in the dangerous abilities class." Luka asked natsume arrogantly. "Who do you think your talking to you little brat." Natsume asked. "A manga reading bum that's who." That's it you little brat I'm going to beat you to a pulp." Next thing natsume knew his arms were pined behind his back by mikan. He just looked at mikan with wide eyes he couldn't believe how fast she had done she said, "Make 1 more move and you will wish you hadn't." For the first time in natsume's life he was afraid. As he looked into mikan's eyes he noticed her eyes were black with anger. Everyone gasped. "Come on sis you need to get some anger out and I don't think you want to take it out on him" Luka said. And with that mikan loosened her pin on natsume and let him go and then said, "I'm sorry have a nice day and don't do anything with that arm until you have it checked by a doctor though I'm pretty sure I didn't error in the amount of pressure." And with that mikan walked out of the room. Then hotaru asked, "Where is she going?" "She's going to blow off some , and natsume she did mean what she said about being sorry really she did." "I know she did. I would have done the same thing if someone would have said they were going to beat up aoi. Except I wouldn't have been able to act as fast as she did." Little did they know mikan was listening 'thank you natsume you've made me fill all better' then mikan ran off to blow off some steam. But before mikan reached the northern forest a man came out of nowhere "hello mikan my name is persona and I have a deal to make with you its about natsume."Persona said. "I'm listening." "Good do you want to save natsume from certain death" "yes, yes I do I'll do anything for natsume." "Ok then become my new pet shiro neko(white cat)" "yes master" mikan said emotionlessly. "Good you will leave tomorrow at 11:00am and you will be transferred to the alice academe in Antarctica for traning. Good night my new pet" persona said. "Good night master."

Mikan walked back to her class quietly. "Hey sis you done so soon." Luka asked "yea I'm done I'm getting tired so I'm going to go lay down" mikan said as cheerfully as she could manage. "Hey sis what happened to your hand it's bleeding?" "Oh is it I didn't notice it didn't hurt or anything I probably just hit a tree to hard or something." Mikan said with a smile. "Oh okay be more careful." Luka said. "And this is coming from the person who called one of the most dangerous people in the grade a manga reading bum." "Oh come on you know its true." Luka taunted. " I never said it wasn't, I've go to go I still have a lot to do." Mikan said as she out ran of the door.

NEXT MORNING

10:55

Jino was right in the middle of his lesson when persona came in and smiled mikan and natsume got up at the same time. Persona said, "Kuro neko you are no longer useful to the school so sit down now come mikan sakura its time to go." Mikan merely nodded "noooooooooo sister don't leave me again please don't leave me again." Luka cried. A single tear rolled down mikan's face but her eyes were hidden by her bangs. mikan hated herself for doing this to her brother whom she loved more than her own life. Persona getting aggravated walked up to the young boy who was clinging to his sister's leg and said, "Dearest luka do you want to go with your sister? Cause if you do I can make that happen." Persona said sweetly and luka said, "You can?" " Yes I can." persona said. " Then please do" Luka begged. " Then it's settled." "Thank you persona" mikan said. Everyone could hear the gratitude in her voice. "Your well come shiro neko(white cat) and the new kuro neko(black cat)

." Everyone gasped. Ruka, and Jino sensei's mouths hit the ground. "Now its time to go." Mikan and her little brother simply nodded. Then persona asked, "Aren't you going to say goodbye to everyone." Both of them just shook their head. Persona was intrigued and asked why. Mikan said, "Because it will only make this harder for me and my little brother." And luka said, "And because one day we will return."

Persona just nodded. Mikan and luka got in to the black lemo waiting for them and drove off. After the school was out of sight luka asked his sister, "are we coming back?" and mikan replied "yes we will return one day I promise you that Kay? Now lay down and get some sleep its going to be a long ride to the airport." Luka laid his head on his sister's lap.

Japan

"What the hell just happened" one of the students yelled. After that everyone burst into their own little conversations until they heard ruka ask, "ima what's wrong." After that everyone shifted their attention to hotaru. And she said, "She didn't even want to say goodbye." As a tear rolled down her face. Ruka pulled her close and hotaru hugged him back and stood their crying. Little did they know that the night before mikan had installed cameras.

Back in the black limo

Mikan hated herself for doing this to hotaru. She sat there alone well almost alone she still had her little brother. And because of that she was able to keep her self from crying. The limo finally got to the airport mikan carried her little brother on her back as they boarded the plane to start their new life.

**chapter 1 end**

so i hopped you liked it please review and if you want more please say so in your reviews


	2. Chapter 2

THE MISSED

CHAPTER 2

On the plane my little brother and me slept until we were landing and then I carried him on my back to the next black limo waiting to take us to our next destination. "Sis it's so cold. I'm freezing." luka told his sister. "Excuse me driver could you please turn the heat on." Mikan asked "surething madam" the driver said back. "Thank you." Mikan & luka said in union.

They finally reached the academy "sis, I don't want to go here" luka said. Then mikan said, "It's too late for that. But it will be all right I'm still with so you will be just fine ok? And I will make sure that we stay together always because I love you more than my own life and I don't want you to fill pain." Mikan said hiding her own tears. " I love you to sis so stop crying we will be all right" luka said wiping away his sisters tears. "All right lets get this over ok?" mikan asked her brother. "Yes your right sister lets get this over" luka agreed with his sister. Then they both stepped out of the black limo and were greeted by a woman with short spiky black hair and crimson eyes and tattoos over her eyes. The woman said, " welcome shiro-neko (white-cat) and kuro-neko (black-cat) to Alice academy Antarctica." Both of them just merely nodded as the woman continued, "my name is riann I will be your dangerous ability's while you're here at the academy" mikan and luka said at the same time' "nice to meet you." Then mikan said, "this is my brother luka and I'm mikan." Riann gave them a very sweet smile and said, "now that we all know each other there some changes that need to be made mikan your new eye color will be a vibrant green and your brothers eyes will be an enchanting shade of aqua blue. Also mikan your new hair color will be a shiny silver and your brothers new hair color will be a honeycomb blonde." "Sis will this hurt" luka asked. But before mikan could answer, " no it wont hurt now come little ones it time to get you into something warmer ok" riann said. Both just nodded. Riann led them to the lobby and said, "sit here and wait" again both just nodded. So they just sat there and waited. Finally riann came in and gave them their new uniforms the girls uniforms were long silver dress with a black vest that was nice and warm and the boys uniforms was a warm shirt with pants and a black vest. So after mikan and luka had changed riann said, "these uniforms are enchanted so you always stay the right tempter both mikan and luka said cool. "Now time for the physical changes." Riann said, "Alright, I'll go first" Said mikan bravely "All right then right this way. Dearest little luka you sit on the couch and wait ok?" luka just shook his head from side to side. "Alright then come little luka come with me and your sister" then for the first time since he left the Alice academy in Japan he smiled his sisters favorite smile. And hurried along.

JAPAN

NATSUME POV

It's been 1 whole day since mikan left so why can't I get her off my mind every thought I have is somehow connected to her some how. "NATSUME…" someone yelled my name I looked to see who did. It was narumi he told me that I have a new partner a girl named maiyu hemasue (hem-su-e) she was really quiet pretty she also looked like mikan a bit the only difference was that she wasn't flat as a pancake. But I didn't like the aura that was coming out of her she was EVIL! "Now maiyu go sit next to natsume" "ok" she said quietly. Hotaru also noticed that the new girl looked exactly like mikan so hotaru asked, "Excuse me but what is your Alice?" and she answered, "I'm not mikan sakaura, and I hate her I hate her so much because luka likes mikan more than me and because she's always so happy and cocky. She thinks she's so much better than me." Then hotaru pulled out her baka gun and shot maiyu 10 times then said dangerously calm, "if you say 1 more bad thing about mikan your going to be put into an early grave" maiyu got up with a sick smile and started to use her Alice "you said you were going to put me into an early grave I'd like to see you try." maiyu said while hotaru was on the floor wincing at the pain then out of nowhere there was a bright light surround maiyu and hotaru whispered something that caught me of guard she whispered, "thank you MIKAN!!!!!!!"

ANTARCTICA

Today class we have two new students come in mikan and luka came in but luka was hiding behind his sister all the boys mouths hit the floor even the teachers. "Wait I thought you said we have two new students." Then mikan said gently, "come out luka no one will hurt you as long as I'm here" Then a little blonde haired boy stepped out from behind mikan all the girls got nose bleeds and screamed the boys were still to distracted by mikan's beauty to get jealous. All of the boys saying she's hot and will you be my girlfriend. Next thing everyone knew luka passed out on the floor. Mikan acted quickly by picking up her brother and putting him on her back then all the boys started to get jealous but mikan just walked out of the room and asked what room was hers and her brothers. Riann told them, "Room 1065 a pent house big enough for two."

4 YEARS LATER

"Good morning shiro-neko, kuro-neko" "good morning master" the two said in union "what is our mission for tonight" "to kill the AAO operatives disable the bomes and pack your things cause your going back tomorrow" "yes master" they both said in union "dismissed" without another word they both walked back to their waiting friends "hey what's wrong mikan" yelled camren &mika mikan's and Luka's best friends "this will be our last mission" mikan said. "Then why are you so sad?" asked mika "here" mikan added. Then she broke down crying then camren went over to hug mikan. As the reality of the situation sunk into mika she too broke down crying then luka hugged mika who was his age. After about 5 minutes the two girls pulled themselves together we have to go our mission starts in about 2 minutes "be careful" said mika "you worry way to much about me." mikan taunted "that's because your so careless" "sister we have to go" "yes your right luka we do have to go, bye" (a/n I forgot to put this in but in the past four years mikan and her brother gained a lot of new alices. Mikan gained speed, crystallization, water, mind reading, telepathy, voice pheromones, and invisibility. Luka gained telepathy, petrifiment, levitation, mind reading, ice, air, and teleport. Mikan already had nullification and stealing alice. Luka already had soul crushing and invisibility) "so let go luka we have a lot of work to do so lets get started." "Yes sis lets" (5 minutes later) we only have one person and one bome left sis so lets hurry." "Alright I'll get the guy you get the bome." "yes sister" so they started to do the rest of their job when mikan finished her part she found the remote controller and on it said 7 seconds as soon as she saw that she ran to luka and hugged him close as the bome went off both of them were flung into the air and mikan got the worst of it but she protected her younger brother who didn't get hurt as bad. After that they both walked to were riann was waiting for them she asked them " mission status" they both said, "complete" "good and I don't even want to know what happened to you to." After that they both heard something in the bush and then both camren and mika ran up to luka and mikan. Mika yelled the question at mikan "what happened to you to." "The bomb went off before I could defuse it. And right as the bomb went off mikan grabbed me and protected me from the impact." Right after luka explained what happened mikan fell into camren's waiting arms. The last thing mikan heard before she pasted out was sleep now mikan. And then she fell asleep.

CHAPTER 2 END

I hope you liked it please review


	3. Chapter 3

THE MISSED

CHAPTER 3

Mikan's pov

When I woke up I looked around and realized I was in the hospital. Then I remembered what had happened and was frightened for my brother. "He's all right." Someone beside me said I looked to see who it was it was camren. "Where is he?" I could hear my voice shaking. "Don't worry he's just got a few scratches here and there." I was starting to get annoyed. "You didn't answer my question now where is he?!" Camren just smiled and said, "He's in yours and his room packing." I sighed a sigh of relief and said "thank you camren" he smiled and said, "any time lee-lee." (A/n mikan's nickname is lee-lee and mikan calls camren cam) "Hey cam how much longer do I have to stay in the hospital?" "You can leave now but you have to let me help you ok?" camren said worried. "Ok please do help me. My left arm is hurting me a lot."Mikan said. "Here let me carry you." Camren said "alright and thank you so much camren I hate to bother you like this." "It's alright lee-lee it's no bother at all." Camren said cheerfully and mikan smiled. Then very gently picked up mikan and walked out of the door people stared at them. Finally they reached mikan's room and mikan opened the door for camren who was still carrying her. Once mika saw mikan she ran to her and gave her a big hug mikan winced but ignored the pain and hugged her back. Then mikan noticed mika was crying and shook her head and hugged mika closer. "mi-mi-mikan are you okay I was so worried about you I couldn't even sleep last night I was so worried." Mikan felt tears of her own fall down her cheeks and said, "I'm so sorry for making you worry mika I hate seeing you this way and it's even worse when I'm the cause of it. I'm so so sorry mi-mi." Mika stopped crying immediately when she heard what mikan had said. "Sis are you ok? You look like your going to start crying." "That's because I am about to start crying because today we have to leave to go back to Japan." After she said that mikan broke down crying when camren saw that he called the F.B.I and ordered them to let her stay. But mika was clinging to luka and said, "please don't go please don't leave me please luka please." Luka just starred at her with wide eyes and said, "I must go where my sister goes I'm sorry but I can't do what you ask of me." Then mika cried even harder and mikan just hugged camren and said thank you for everything." "No problem lee-lee." After that riann came in and said its time to go. So mikan and her brother hugged camren & mika and said goodbye. Then walked out of the room and went to the black limo waiting for them but before they got into the limo riann said, "when you get to the school it will be dark out and everyone will be asleep so quietly also you are forbidden to wear their uniforms and can only wear these uniforms also keep a strait face do not show weakness. Now goodbye." "Good bye master we will miss you very much" they both said at once. Then they got into the limo and started the long ride back to Japan.

BACK AT THE SCHOOL

"I miss her already" whined mika. "Me too I miss her so much already we can't stay here." "What do you mean? We can't stay here you can leave if you want but I'm not going to leave here for a while." Mika said sternly. "No I mean we can't stay in this _**school **_anymore. Tomorrow well go see about a transfer okay?" "Yes lets do that. I don't want to stay in a place that mikan and luka are not." "It's settled then well go tomorrow and ask for a transfer." Camren said. And mika nodded.

Back to mikan and luka

"Luka were at the airport." Mikan said gently "I don't want to go." Luka cried "neither do I but we have to okay? And your still with me right? So it's not all that bad right?" Mikan said with tears of her own in her eyes. "Yea, your right I guess." "Come on the sooner we get on the sooner we can get off." "Kay." Luka said and they both bored the plane.

Japan airport

We had finally landed and gotten off that stupid plane. Then luka said, "isn't that narumi?" and I replied, "Yes, yes it is." Then we walked over to him and said hello narumi he turned around and his eyes widened when he saw luka and me and then he said, "Is that you mikan and luka." And then luka replied, "In the flesh" He just couldn't stop staring until I said, "May we please go it's late and luka and I have to get some sleep." And that snapped him out of his trance. "Oh, sorry I completely forgot I'm so sorry." He apologized. Then I hugged him tightly and said, "I missed you so much sensei." "I missed you to mikan and you've only gotten bigger and even more beautiful" he said and hugged her back. "Ok let go it's a long ride." Narumi said as he pulled the children to the limo waiting for them.

They finally reached the academy. So the two of them asked what rooms were theirs. And narumi said, "rooms 987 and 986." they both just nodded and then mikan asked her brother using her telepathy_ "__**can you transport us and our luggage to our rooms."**_ And her brother replied,_** "Yes I can here we go."**_ "Thank you narumi we will be going to our rooms now you should get some sleep good night." And before narumi could offer assistance with their luggage they were gone.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Good morning luka it's time to get up."__And her brother said, "No I don't want to get up." So mikan took a couple steps away and used her water Alice to hose him down and then luka said in his mind, "_**Hey**_ _**that wasn't funny."**_ And then mikan answered, "_**I thought it was pretty funny."**_ Luka sighed in defeat and got up and said I'm up unfortunately." And mikan just stuck her tongue out at luka who just smiled. And then luka said, "I miss them both of them and it hurts to think about mika why, why does it hurt so much to think about her sister why." Luka said and dropped to the floor crying. Mikan ran over to him picked him up and hugged him luka hugged her back whimpering. Then mikan said, "its because you love her luka that's the reason why it hurts." When mikan said that he finally realized that what she said was true he did love mika he loved her very much. Then he started to quiet down while mikan rocked him and said comforting words to him. "Ok sis it's time to go to class." Luka said bravely "that's the luka I know and love very much." Luka was about to walk out of the door when mikan said, "Oh little brother are you going to school dressed like that." When luka looked down he saw what his sister meant he was still in bowers. And he just said opps while getting into his uniform. Then they went to the teachers lounge were they found narumi and they both said in union, "good morning narumi sensei." He looked up and saw luka and his big sister standing in front of him and said, "good morning you two." "Please take us to our class." Luka asked. "Of course right this way." They walked for about 3 minutes then they reached the door narumi told them stay here until he motioned them to come in. Both of them just nodded. Then narumi went into the class and said, "good morning my lovely students." Mikan and luka rolled their eyes and thought he never changes. "Today we have two new students well actually two returning students please welcome them back he then motioned them to come in. so mikan and her brother walked in and the hole class except 3 people gasped. "Please welcome back mikan and luka sakura." Then hotaru, ruka, and natsume looked up and all three of their mouths hit the floor I just nodded toward them to say hello luka did the same. Then hotaru got out her baka gun and shot it at me then I did a triple back flip hand stand and landed gracefully on my feet then the rest of the classes mouths hit the ground then I said, "**STOP" **With my voice pheromones then narumi's mouth hit the ground. He was surprised I had such control of my Alice I then said, "Please stop that I really don't like seeing what you had for breakfast." after she said that everybody closed their mouths. And then mikan said, "I'm open to questions if you have any?" Almost every hand went up. So mikan called on a girl in the back. Then the girl asked mikan, "What happened to you." Then everyone looked at mikan and she could tell this was the same question everyone wanted to know mikan thought about it for a while then she answered, "the sun bleached it out then they put a special chemical on it to make it turn this color the same thing happened to my brother." (A/n instead of luka having aqua blue eyes mikan will have them luka will have emerald eyes.) "Which seats are ours" "um mikan your partner will be natsume so your seat will be next to him" after he said that aww the boys said, "aww, no fair he gets to sit by him that's just not fair." "Now now calm down you can still talk to her and luka your seat will be right across the ally from your sister. Luka and mikan just nodded then walked to their seats. (A/n maiyu was transferred to a different Alice academy.) When mikan and luka they both looked to the front and started to take notes.

LUNCH TIME

Mikan and luka went thought the lunch line and got their food then they went out side with their treys then everybody came as soon as natsume caught one glance of mikan his mouth hit the ground. Ann was the first to ask a question. "Mikan why didn't you say hello to us." Mikan just answered, " Because I didn't have time to." Then ruka asked something that made mikan very mad he asked, "Are you a dancer." but mikan knew what he was really asking he was asking if she was a bar dancer. Luka knew his sister was going to snap so he put her into a snake hold and then he yelled someone help me restrain her till she cools off unless you want a dead ruka. As he said mikan that mikan calmed down and said, "I was at one time to get extra money to pay for Lukas medical bills at the school." everyone just stared "luka I'm going to lie down do you know where my medicine is?" mikan asked while rubbing her head. "Yea there're in the medicine cabinet." Luka answered "thank you luka could you teleport me to my room?" mikan asked and luka just nodded and then she was gone. "She must really miss them" luka said answering the question that was in everyone's mind. Then natsume asked, "who?" "Camren and little mika" luka said and then disappeared himself.

BED TIME

"Ok it's time to go to bed luka we've got school tomorrow" "alright sister I'm going I'm going good night sister" luka said. "Good night luka sweet dreams." Mikan said good night to her brother. Then she drifted off to sleep. As did her brother.

MORNING IN ANTARTICA

They had just got up and went to the head masters office and knocked on the door and the head master said, "come in." so they went into his office and sat down and told him the reason for their visit "May we have a transfer to the Alice academy in Japan?" Camren asked "yes please do oh please please please" mika begged the head master. Then the head master looked into mika's eyes and saw only pain. So he decided to give them the transfer. "Aright I've made up my mind I will give you your transfer on one condition all for of you have to write me letters. Ok?" and they both said at the same time "thank you headmaster when will we be leaving?" "Right after riann changes you a bit ok?" "Ok" they said together and then riann came through and said, "let's get started now let me see what I have to work with mika spin around slowly" mika did as she was told and spun around. Then she nudged camren to tell him to do the same so he spun around as well. Then Riann said, "ok mika your eye color will stay the same and your hair color will be the same shade of silver as mikan's is. Now camren your eye color will be changed to a blood red and your hair color will be midnight black so lets get started"(a/n mikas eye color is silver and camrens eyes were green.) "Ok now that your done lets go to the limo waiting out front and also keep a strait face and do not wear their uniforms you are in a hole other class when it comes to dangerous. And give this to mikan this is a list of what Alices she is to insert into your body. Now goodbye mika and camren." They just nodded and got into the limo and then they drove off.

Japan

"Good morning my lovely students." I rolled my eyes but no one could see because I was laying my head on my arms. "Today we have-" he was cut short by a loud scream of joy "**MIKAN**" a girl screamed. Mikan looked to see who had called her but didn't have enough time to look be for she was knocked to the ground. "MIKAN are you alright mika be careful you could have at least waited till she was looking." Camren scolded mika. "Ow ow ow, what did I do to disserve that kind of treatment?"Mikan asked while she rubbed her head. "I'm sorry mikan I didn't mean to hurt you I was just so excited to see you." mika said as she started to cry. Mikan instantly regretted what she said and she wanted to kick herself for this "Don't be knowing my brain you probably did it some good." Mikan said and mika giggled. Then she pulled mikan in to a bear hug mikan try to get away but mika was determined to hug mikan. Finally mika got her into her arms and squeezed and mikan just said, "mi-ka can-'t br-ea-th. After she heard that mika let her go and mikan fell to the floor gasping for air. Everyone just stared at mikan and the new comers then the boy walked up to her and asked, " you ok lee-lee?" and mikan replied, "I will be as soon as I'm able to breath. I think she might have cracked one or two of my ribs." mikan said. "Come on ill tack you to the infirmary." "Kay, thanks cam." Mikan thanked her old friend. "No problem lovely mikan." As he said that the room got hotter. Then he bent down and whispered something into mikan's ear in ancient Egyptian. Then mikan giggled and the room got even hotter then mika walked over to natsume and whispered into his ear, "natsume calm down your showing emotions even though you don't mean to I know you're jealous and if you don't calm down or everyone will find out and I know you don't want that now do you?" After she said that natsume started to calm down slowly. Then he saw camren lean down and blow on mikan's neck and the room got hotter. But then it cooled down as he saw mikan collapse into his waiting arms asleep and he said, "she's going to kill me for this later isn't she." Camren said emotionlessly. "Let me see." Then mikas eyes went dull. After a few minutes they glazed over again. "Yea you're going to pay for this hard." "What will she do this time." "Nope I'm not going to tell you."Mika said and then she giggled an evil giggle and camrens blood ran cold. "Oh man what is she going to do this time first she through a window the second time she through in to a snake pit. Or will it be the very worst thing imaginable her using her Alice on me." "Ahh yes I remember those times I still have pictures natsume would like to see them mikan would like for you to see them." then mika gave another evil giggle and camren said "evil monster evil monster" "yep yes I am camren." "Oh by the way I'm mika and this is camren we were mikan's friends at her old Alice academy." Well it looks like we found the reason why luka and mikan have been so sad." "Oh I don't love mikan plus she likes someone else at the old Alice academy boys would flock over her." "And in the begging you were one of them." said mikan as she felt camren's blood run cold "camren calm down I'm in to good of a mood to punish you for this but it looks as if you are pretty scared of to have that kind of reaction." Then mikan gave him a small giggle and a smile. Camren smiled back at her. "Oh mika could you do me a favor?" "Yes" "could you wake up luka over there." mikan asked sweetly. "But why Me." "Yea why her." one of the fan girls said. "Because I trust her more that you. Also if you even try to hurt her you can start digging your own graves got it." Mikan said in an icy sweet tone that chilled the fan girls to the bone. Then mika giggled and said, "best bodyguard ever" everyone could hear the smugness in her voice. "Ok time to wake up luka." All the fan girls just stared at her with some smugness of their own because luka never paid attention to any of them. But she just walked up to him and raised her hand thought _' time for a wash down'_ as soon as he heard what she was going to do koko busted out laughing. And mika said, "So you like my plan huh." "I don't like it I love it I'm also excited to see his face after it happens." Then koko stifled his laughter so mika could get back to what she was doing again she raised her hand over luka's sleeping body and closed her eyes in concentration and everyone gasped when large amounts of water started to come through the window but by then mika was panting hard so mikan twitched her finger and tons of water came in the windows then once she had enough there above luka she let it drop right on Lukas head and he woke up on contact and started to say "sis if you do that one more ti…" But he was cut short by the girl in front of him "mika?" his tone was disbelieving. "It's me in the flesh." And before he had time to be happy he found him self falling to the floor. "And I've missed you very much." And luka said using telepathy _' I've missed you very much to ever since the day we left the academy I've thought about you constantly but most important I love you mika."_ As soon as mikan and koko heard his confession they both smiled and mikan could fill the threatening tears of happiness and envy that her brother had someone how loved him very much but she had no one. When koko heard her thoughts he was shocked that she could fill such envy and still be able to smile. Then he heard some thing in her thoughts that interested him she was thinking about the times that her and natsume had spent together before she was transferred to that other Alice academy and then he heard _'just get over it stupid he's not interested in you but every time I look in to his eyes they get all doe like. Ohhhh I already know that I love him but there's just no way he could love me back but the only reason why I was transferred to that other Alice academy was to save him as long as he's alive I will not regret anything I've done. But the more I think about him the more pain it brings me when he calls me something or when he tells me to go away and some times I gust can't tack the pain so I sneak out to let the pain run its course. But who am I kidding its obvious he doesn't love me why should he I'm not the same anymore what little chance I had when I was a kid is gone now so I should just stop wishing for it because its never going to happen stupid."_ Koko felt sad for mikan and then she said something that caught his attention luka I have to go Kay?" "Oh ok bye sis." Then koko heard what luka was thinking _' poor sis I have some one camren has someone even luka has some one I know she tries to hide the pain she felt just now because I finally have the person I love in my arms but she doesn't and every time I try to ask her who she loves she just stares at me with these sad and lonesome yet yearning eyes but would just shake her head one time when I asked her she had just got back from talking with natsume when I asked her who she liked she just looked at me and started to cry and rolled up into a ball on the floor and then she asked me to leave. Now she's probably going to curl in to a ball I hate hurting her like this it makes me want to cry sometimes.'_ Then koko read natsume's mind. _'I wander where she's going shell be alright but still I have a nagging felling that's telling me something's wrong with her and I didn't start to fell this felling till she glanced back at her brother her face was a smile but her eyes looked sad and envious of her brother what's wrong with her ever since she came back she has acted weird.'_ As koko heard natsume worry about the girl he felt a very strong felling. And it made him all warm and fuzzy. Then it hit him natsume loved mikan and mikan loved natsume so much that she would take his place. (A/n in chapter 1 mikan is called shiro-neko in front of the whole class so before she left her brother wiped their memories) a plan made it self in his brain so after class he took hotaru and ruka out to the edge of the northern forest and told them what he had learned from listening to their thoughts. And they both agreed to help. So everyone learned this and they also agreed to help so that night they got everything ready because tomorrow was valentines day and mikan's birthday they were going to get mikan and natsume together tomorrow.

CHAPTER 3 END

Hoped you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE MISSED CHAPTER 4**

MIKANS P.O.V

I was curled up in a little ball when I heard sounds coming from a bush "go away" (a/n sorry made a mistake when writing the valentines chapter will be in chapter 7 at least sorry) "what's the matter shiro neko?" When I heard his voice I tried to straiten myself out but it hurt too much I let out a small whimper. "What's wrong?" he asked me again truly getting worried. "Mika & luka are a couple now and I have no one" he walked up to me and hugged me close "shh mikan that's not true you have me." "Thank you big brother" after I got that out I burst into sobs and hugged him close. "Any time little sister" "the reason I came looking for you was to tell that your grand father died." After I heard that I let out a scream of agony but I put up a barrier to keep the sound from bringing unwanted company. Then I passed out

MIKANS POV

When I woke up I was in the hospital I wondered to myself why in the hell I always wake up in hospitals? "You're awake oh thank heavens." "Camren is that you" I was surprised about how cold my voice sounded. "Yea, it's me come on it's time for class" "will you carry me to the classroom my legs hurt." "Sure thing lee-lee." With that he picked me up and started to carry me. Some people stared until I gave them a cold stare. When we reached the classroom camren set me on my feet but threw my arm over his shoulder. Then we walked into the class it was jino's class "were the hell have you been" he asked camren rudely. That did it I used my crystal Alice to hit him on the head and said, " If you must know he was helping me get to your fucking worthless class from the infirmary were they looked at my hand to make sure it wasn't broken because I beat a high school kid to a fucking pulp for punching me in the back of the head after I said I would rather be burnt alive than date him, got a problem with it stupid old man" just to make sure he got the picture I made the club in my hand 3 times as big. I saw his eyes get wider with fear. "Cam, I think I can manage to my seat thanks for your help." "As I have always said any-time lee-lee" I noted that the room was getting hotter. 'sis, what happened you look like hell you've got mika worried" I took a deep breath and walked up to luka and said "then tell her to stop worrying or I will pour icy cold water on her" then I forced my-self to snicker. Then I walked over to my seat and sat down next to natsume and felt the pain that I felt yesterday flood through my body. I whimpered so softly that only natsume heard me. He looked at me with worried eyes. That was it I could not stand another minute of this. 'Luka, **help me please**' "oh sis the princeable told me to tell you that your supposed to go to him at 10:00 am which is **now**" "I wonder what the stupid bum wants"

Jino stared at me as if I had said the vilest words ever. Next thing I know is there is pain rushing through my body. I let out a growl and started one of my favorite fighting patterns. I did a triple front-flip then used one of my Alice, which was invisibility. He looked around franticly "your dead meat now you've got her in fighting mode you're not going to find her no-one can she worked a full 2 years perfecting this move." Luka said. Then he started laughing so hard that he was rolling. Jino was completely distracted so I moved quickly but silently. Then I landed a kick in the ribs and heard a loud crack after I stopped using my Alice. Jino howled his pain but he was already on the ground with my plastic dagger near his neck. "Now think were you would be if I had my real dagger with me, let me give you a piece of advice 'don't start a fight you can't win" she snickered after breaking his metal pole. "Now if I were you id get that broken rib fixed, bye bye baka." After I said that I sent a silent thank you to luka. And met persona. "Please give my a transfer to the Alice academy in Egypt. Only for about 3 years." "I can tell that's what you need. Shall I send any one with you?" "No I must get use to being alone and then luka will stop rejecting mika because I have no one." "Alright you leave as soon as you wish." "I'll leave now you can send me my things" and with that I walked away only to turn around and tackle persona to the ground "good bye older brother I will miss you" and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then went to the limo.

**1 day later**

Narumi had just heard the news and was walking into the class to tell them. "My students we have some sad news. It appears that sakura mikan was kid napped by the AAO"

Natsume couldn't believe what he was hearing. It couldn't be true. Pain corsed through his body.


	5. Chapter 5

**THE MISSED**

**CHAPTER 5**

MIKANS POV

I boarded my flight I was sad to go but yet happy to met new people. I pulled out my hidden cameras too see what was happening.

Japan

Natsume's p.o.v

WHAT? She was kid napped??? Just then narumi walked back into the room with persona "now, children quiet down we have just been informed that she escaped but she was badly injured and it will be at least 3 years before she's able to return" persona said. "What happened to her?" I asked persona looked at me and smiled "she jumped out of a helicopter to escape. Luckily she was over the ocean when she jumped it was only about a 4th of a mile away from the shore." And with that he left.

In Egypt

"Class we have a new student, her name is mikan sakura from Japan." I walk in and all the boys start to drool its so annoying. "Your partner will be Cody," I thought about what I was going to say so I did one thing that always annoyed me. "Hn" I saw the teacher's eye twitching. I walked down the isle till I finally got to my seat and sat down. "Hi I'm Cody." I turned and looked at him. He looked pretty dame good. But I didn't show it I just nodded then looked at the teacher._ 'Dame she looks good, no better than good she's hot I'm going to ask her out later.' _It seems that he planned to ask me out after about a week or so. How annoying.

**2 years later**

It was finally time for lunch though I never eat. Then I see cody coming towards me. "Hey mi-mi." "Hey what's up?" "Just wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?" I thought for a minute well there is no way that natsume could love me & I didn't deserve him but I could always go for second best. Plus Cody deserves to be happy after all that he has done for me. So it was decided," yes I will go with you to the dance" next thing I know I'm up in the air being spun around I heard Cody whisper a thank you. So I did what I knew would make him happy I gave him a small peck on the lips and hugged him close. (A/N please don't kill me there will be natsume / mikan romance soon so again please don't kill me.)

1 Year later

"Mikan it's time for you to go back to your old school." I just stared at the headmaster and nodded holding back the tears that were about to fall. "You will be leaving right now." Then two people grabbed me and put my hands behind my by back and hand cuffed me. How humiliating. "At least tell cody that I said good bye and that I'm sorry that I couldn't stay longer." The head master just nodded. Then everything went black.

Japan Natsume's pov

"Good morning class we have a returning student…" I heard narumi say then "what happened to her" "she's just asleep from my alice as soon as we leave the room she should come through." "Well put her by natsume that will be her seat" I looked up and saw mikan being carried to the seat next to me. Then the dude just threw her on the ground come on lets go I put a fire blocking the door. There your welcome luka he just looked at me and smiled "now who do you think you are throwing my sister like that." Then I see mikan getting up as luka throws himself on the people.

Mikan's pov

The first thing I see is my brother fighting with the people. Then I see the first man grab my brother from behind and the second man grab his throat. I do a quick maneuver and get my hands in front of me then I launch myself at the man who had his hands around my brother's neck. Before the man could react I had him on the floor with a hand full of his hair pulling his head back with my real dagger at his throat. I let out a menacing hiss and slammed his head into the floor and pulled his head back up "I don't give a dame what you do to me but if you ever touch my brother again I will kill you nice and slow." Then I let him up and pushed my brother behind me and glared at them with my teeth bared. Then they ran screaming like little girls. As soon as they were gone spun around and checked luka he was all right, "I should have killed their sorry Asses," I mumbled to myself. Then my head was hitting the floor. I let out a shriek of surprise " what next dame it why does this seem to happen each and every time I come back I've only been gone for three years and yet I get attacked almost as soon as I get into the door. " I said as I got up he looked hurt then I showed him the handcuffs. "They send an electro shock thought my body every time I touch some one really they are a real pain in the ass." I said as I focused my newly acquired Alice the Alice of destruction on the hand cuffs then boom they dropped to the ground. "Sis are you okay your wrists are bleeding." "Yes I'm alright I wasn't able to destroy the handcuffs before they sent the electro shock to my wrists." I said as I healed my wrists then I picked up the handcuffs. "Three, two, one." Then I chucked them out the window then we heard an ow and a line of very verbal cuss words. Then I bent down and hugged my brother then I went to take my seat.


	6. Chapter 6

**THE MISSED**

**Chapter 6**

MIKANS POV

It had been two days since my return to Japan. When I first got here I was attacked by my brother. Then mika and Cameron. So it's safe to say I was having a very bad head-ach. So I just ditched now I was going

to my favorite place it was a waterfall in a under ground cave. And its water was so many colors. It was

green, blue, and purple. I loved this place but I didn't feel right when I was there. As I was running I heard someone call my name so turned around and saw natsume right behind me. "What are you doing your heading into the forest? " before I could speak I heard one person from my fan club call my name so I

grabbed Natsume's wrist and ran as fast as I could into the forest. When we finally reached the entrance I stopped running and turned around to talk to him. "I'm sorry for dragging you around but I had no other choice those dame fan club boys never leave me alone so I have to run constantly" I said as I looked for the

keyhole to the cave. "Nah, its alright I needed to run for an hour anyway." I turned around to look him in the eyes to see what was there but the only emotion I saw was an emotion that I had never seen before. I quickly turned around and started looking for the keyhole again when I finally found it I put the key into

the hole and opened up the door. Then I turned around and said to natsume. "Natsume tomorrow is your birthday right well this is your birthday present from me since you share the tree with me I am going to share my waterfall with you" then I grabbed his hand and pulled him down to my water fall in a cave. "Do

you like it? " I asked when we got to the waterfall. He looked at me and smiled a smile I had never seen on his lips before. " I love it thank you. " in that moment I was so immensely happy that I could have jumped for joy. "But mikan may I give you something in return? " he said looking at me vary seriously. I simply

nodded. He moved slow pushing me toward the wall of the cave very gently. When my back finally hit the wall softly he leaned in slowly then I realized what was happening so I waited impatiently for the moment were our lips met. In the second of that thought his lips touched mine I could feel the tension in his lips so I

kissed him back. Then he angled his head to kiss me full fledged on my lips in that moment the kiss deepened. I was shocked when I heard him moan, the kiss was sweet, and hot a truly passionate kiss. I felt his tongue slide over my upper lip begging for entrance and I opened my lips obediently, and happily. He

took advantage of that. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth so I copied him. Finally we broke apart for some much needed breathing. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and hug me closer to him so I hugged him to me. I felt him lean down and whisper into my ear " I love you do you feel the same about me? " I

looked up at him and smiled at him and said " baka isn't it already obvious I love you more than my own life. " then I kissed him again. "By the way natsume this is the best present I have ever received. " he smiled at me and then he relsed me. " Your mine now you belong to no one else. " I smiled and said I

wouldn't have it any other way "


	7. Chapter 7

THE MISSED CHAPTER 7

Okay sorry for the very long delay I just had writers block but now I have the rest of the story planed out but we have a problem I haven't been getting enough reviews so if you want chapter 8 up sooner rather than later review more. Also I would like to give a special thank you to the people who did review your reviews brought me to tears of joy so as a thank you this chapter is dedicated to those who reviewed thanks a lot =} I own nothing

Everything in my life was perfect every aspect of it. But that was all going to change very soon I could just feel something bad was going to happen. I was walking out to my secret waterfall to meet natsume I couldn't wait to see him again. That's when I saw him sitting next to the waterfall I snuck up on him and pounced on him knocking us both into the water. "What the heck was that for" he asked rudely while he

push me off of him roughly. I didn't quite comprehend what had happened while I was away on my mission but he was different. " What's wrong natsume? " he just looked at me with his gaze cold " you are doing missions, I also found out why you went away for training to take someone's place now I want you to tell me who." I stared at him for a minute wondering if I should tell him the truth I decided I would tell him the truth. "You might not like the truth." I warned him. "I Don't Care." He said harshly. I tried not to flinch but failed. " You I did it all for you so that I wouldn't lose you forever, I loved you to much to lose

you." I watched closely at his face waiting for the natsume that I loved to come back to me but instead I saw his eyes harden and turn cold toward me. "I don't want you anymore your not pure anymore your not the mikan that I knew so stay away from me! " I didn't let my emotions show I just nodded and started to walk out of the cave I would fall to pieces soon I could feel it so I had to get away as soon as I was out of site I ran as fast as my legs could carry me when I knew I was far enough away I sat down and sobbed for hours.

After I had gotten control over myself I let my mind do what ever it wanted but then some lyrics popped in to my head so I spent the next few hours just sitting there toying with the rhythm and the words.

Normal pov 

It had been two days since mikan had just disappeared no one had even an idea of where she had gone everyone was getting worried even natsume who was felling bad about what he had said to her he had just been angry and said things he didn't mean and now because he had said those things she was missing.

Persona's pov

Mikan had been missing for a couple of days and I was starting to get nervous. I heard something behind me and found mikan there just staring at me. I was about to give her a lecture when I noticed her eyes were

dead I knew something was wrong I went over and picked her up "onee-sama could you let use the school recording studio? " she gave me that puppy dog look that I could never resist. " sure come on let's go now "  
she kissed my cheek and murmured a thank you

Mikan's pov

(I own nothing this is Taylor swifts song breathe =] love this song)

When we finally got there narumi was there he ran over to me and hugged me tightly so I hugged him back. "Narumi mikan is going to record something for us it's something she wrote." He smiled widely "so that's what you've been doing the past couple of days." I smiled and nodded then I walked into the booth and picked up the guitar and strummed it to see if it was in tune it was then I gave them a thumb up and started to play

I see your face in my mind as I drive away,  
Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.  
People are people,  
And sometimes we change our minds.  
But its killing me to see you go after all this time.

Mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm

Music starts playin like the end of a sad movie,  
Its the kinda ending you dont really wanna see.  
Cause its tragedy and itll only bring you down,  
Now I dont know what to be without you around.

And we know its never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, noone here to save me.  
Youre the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I cant,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to.

Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt.  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve.  
But people are people,  
And sometimes it doesnt work out,  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out.

And we know its never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
Youre the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I cant,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to.

Its two a.m.  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know its not easy,  
Easy for me.  
Its two a.m.  
Feelin like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know this aint easy,  
Easy for me.

And we know its never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, noone here to save me.

Ohhh

I cant,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to.

Sorry (oh) Sorry (mmm)  
Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)  
Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)

When I was finished I looked up and saw them all crying their eyes out "did you like it? " then they all started to clap wildly I smiled once more and bowed "thank you. "


	8. Chapter 8

All right people sorry it took so long but here is the last chapter.

The missed chapter 8

Normal pov

It had been three days since mikan was found missing. The whole class was distraught and natsume was miserable. So everyone was shocked to see a smiling narumi dance into the class. "Good morning my students mikan was found yesterday and is here with us again come on in my dear." Mikan walked into the classroom glaring at narumi. Mikan looked at the class nodded and sat down next to natsume giving nothing away about 30 minutes later a tall woman walked in. mikan didn't notice her until she was thrown against the wall "hello student I hoped you missed me" said riann. Mikan just gave her a glare that would have caused anyone other than riann to run off screaming and said, " Go to hell." Riann growled and kicked her in the stomach. Mikan just bit her lip not letting a single sound out. Riann stalked up and said, "Now what was that last comment?" mikan just smirked spit up a bit of blood stood up and got into a fighting crouch and said, "I said go to hell you fucking bimbo." Riann screeched and ran at mikan. Mikan just stepped out off the way as riann slammed into the wall. This went on for several minutes then riann kicked mikan out the window and she hit the ground with a sickening thud and a scream of agony from mikan everybody ran to the window and saw mikan laying on the ground not moving. Riann just looked at her smiling then she turned around and started to walk away when she felt searing pain in her abdomen when she looked down she saw an a spear of ice had run her through she looked around and saw mikan barley standing " mikan bu..but how?" "If I die your going with me" riann fell to her knees and then her form shifted into her twin sister maiyu hemsue. Everyone gasped and out of nowhere persona came running up to mikan. "Brother I feel lightheaded." Mikan started to walk his way but fell to her knees and then to the ground as her blood started to seep out onto the earth. Persona picked her up and ran as fast as her he could to the hospital as soon as they saw the little woman in his arms they quickly took her and got to work trying to save her.

Natsume's point of view

It had been two days since mikan fought maiyu and the doctors are still working on her. Narumi walked into the room. " Mikan is now instable condition but she is still unconscious and they don't know if she is going to wake up they say she doesn't seem to want to wake up other wise she would have by now" with that narumi walked out of the room mika started to wail her grief camren just looked down and luka was holding mika while crying himself natsume just got up and walked to the hospital and into mikan's room and shut the door and looked at her. " Mikan I'm so sorry I didn't mean any of those things I said please come back to me beautiful cause you will always be the mikan I love." Then he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, but he pulled back when he heard a moan of pain coming from the girl next to him. He watched as the woman he loved opened her brown eyes and looked at him. She smiled at him. "Oh natsume I forgive you." Natsume just hugged her close and a few tears fell from his eyes. "Never leave me again my mikan." "I won't I promise."

4 years later

"mommy mommy look what I found" cried a little boy with raven hair and crimson eyes. Mikan and natsume looked at their son with love and kissed each other.

THE END

My dearest readers I am starting a inuyasha story about kagome and sesshomaru it's called the stars and the moon. Please read and review but give me a few days to get the first chapter up


End file.
